Who Do I Choose?
by Some-Awesome-Angie
Summary: After the war, Frank and Leo finally ask her what everyone has been waitng: Frank or Leo? Why is Hazel put under all this pressure? Will Venus help her? So many questions, but who WILL she choose? Lazel vs. Frazel Who will win! Pls review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys! **

**Another story written by...well, me obviously.**

**This is yet another Lazel vs. Frazel story. I just you like mine as much as you like the others.**

**This time, it's either lazel or frazel! Hazel choosing! SO MUCH PRESSURE!**

**You guys will help me with this story. In your reviews, you can give me reasons on who Hazel should choose. Exciting right? Well...I think it is.**

**Reviews are always awsome!**

**Thx Ur Awsome! :)**

* * *

_**(Setting is at Camp Half-Blood)**_

_**Hazel POV'S:**_

Venus must really hate me. Other wise, she wouldn't make me this stressed about choosing.

They are both really wonderful. And that's the hard part. They both love me, and I love them back.

Yes, you guessed, it's _Frank Zhang_ and _Leo Valdez_.

They put so much pressure on me that maybe I might just not choose either of them!

But I can never do that. I have to choose...but who?

After the war, they went up to me and said that they couldn't do it anymore...I had to choose.

They told me not to long ago, and here I am, sitting on my bed...just trying to let all the pressure from me.

Leo is so cute. His good scene of humor makes me happy when I feel sad. The worst part of all it is how much he reminds me of Sammy. It pains him how that's all I saw was Sammy at first, but we finally talked and I told him that I like him for him. He felt a lot better after that, but then he told me he loves me...I felt the same towards him, I just couldn't say it.

Same thing with Frank. He was my boyfriend at first, he was my first love before Leo. He's like a big teddy bear. He makes me warm and happy even I'm not even sad. When I was new to Camp Jupiter, he made me feel welcome. I will always feel grateful for that.

SO WHO SHOULD I PICK!? UGGGGGG!

Maybe some good night sleep will help me choose.

_Venus, if you can hear me...please help my choose._

And with that, lay my head, closest to being relaxed as I'll be for the day.

* * *

_I slowly open my eyes to the worst image I will never forget._

_PINK! Every where I look, pink! Hot pink, light pink, pink!_

_But I then realized that I wasn't alone in the pink room._

_I saw the most beautiful women of all time._

_She had long, curly blonde hair like Annabeth, and was wearing a long blue dress. She was sitting on a Roman style couch, with a...tea cup in her hand? _

_"Hello Hazel."_

_I was tongue tied. I tried to say something, but nothing._

_"Would you like some tea?"_

_"Who are you?" Words finally coming out._

_"I thought you would have guessed my now. But, if you still don't know, I'm Venus."_

THANK THE GODS! SHE'S GOING TO HELP ME!

_"Are you here to help me with Leo and Frank?" I asked very hopefully._

_"Yes."_

_I take a seat to."Thank you so much. You have no idea how hard it's been! I really need your help."_

_She smiles with a smile that I love instantly. "Actually, I _do_ know how hard it's been. I am the goddess of love after all."_

_"Right..."_

_She hands me a cup a tea."So, tell me what's so hard about choosing, Hazel."_

_I take a deep breath, take the tea and start to explain._

_I explain how they are both so nice and sweet to me. They are both so cute and make me feel happy when they make me sad. How they both can make me laugh and make me have butterfly's. How we both make memory's that I will remember always...making it even harder to choose._

_"Hm...you do have a hard choice to choose, Hazel."_

_I start to get worried. "But will you be able to help me? Even just the tiniest of advice will help me. Please?" I'm almost ready to go on my knees and beg._

_"All I can say Hazel, is that you should talk to them. When you wake up, go and talk to them. Just a small talk. Get to know them just a little more than you already do. I will come back in your dreams to see how it went."_

_I stare at her at both anger and shock._

_"But please Venus, can't you do anything?"_

_She shook her head sadly."There is nothing I can think of that can help you. You will have to choose all on your own. I will help you the next time I see you though."_

_Shot up out of my seat. "But I need your help know!"_

_She smiled. "Until next time, Hazel Levesque."_

_"No! Please wait!"_

_But the pink room started to fait to darkness._

* * *

I shot out my bed. My eyes were wide open, taking deep breaths.

It took me a few minuets to realize what just happened. But I wasn't happy when I remembered.

"Why Venus! WHY!?"

I fall back into my bed and close my eyes, taking big breaths.

_'All I can say Hazel, is that you should talk to them.'_

OK...maybe she's right. I should just go and talk to them. After, I can come back to my cabin and sleep and dream about her again and she can help me then. That's what she said right? I don't think a goddess can lie. I sure hope not.

I get out of my bed with a smile on my face. _Just go talk to them. Nothing should go wrong right?_

But as I open my door, I see the worst thing a girl in my situation should see.

* * *

**So what do you think? Sorry if you think Hazel is OOC.**

**Boring? Intresting? I don't know. I know I'm not that good, I just want to see what you think.**

**In chapter two, you will find out what Hazel saw. **

**If you want to find out, just review.**

**Special thanks to DemigodGleek. **

**All reviews are awsome.**

**Thx Ur Awsome! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 2!**

**Thanks to all reviews. Lots of Lazel. LAZEL ALL THE WAY!**

**But I will support other people who ship Frazel.**

**More chapters will hopefully can on later.**

**All reviews are awsome!**

**Thx Ur Awsome! :)**

* * *

_**Hazel POV'S:**_

What are they doing?! They just made it harder for me to choose!

Leo was on the ground, with a really angry look on his face, while Frank was standing next to him, looking more angry than Leo.

Frank grabbed Leo by the shirt and punched him, making Leo groan.

"Hazel is MINE and don't ever forget that!" He dropped Leo to the ground again, and started to walk away.

_What is wrong with Frank? He would never do that!_

Leo rubbed the side where Frank had hit him and got up. Suddenly, both of his arms caught fire.

_No...please Leo...don't do what I think your going to do._

But he did. A column of fire went straight for Frank, and suddenly Frank was yelping like a puppy.

"NO! Frank!" I started to scream to the top of my lungs.

The fire was all over his shirt and on his arms. He got on the ground and started to 'drop and roll'.

When the fire was finally gone, Frank started to growl so loud, I could hear it from the cabin. (And the cabin was 20 feet from where he was.)

He started to full on run towards Leo, starting to change into a big animal. Leo just stood his ground, not looking the tiniest bit scared.

"Frank! Stop!" I started to run towards them.

I got in front of Leo, both arms spread out so I could protect Leo. Frank stopped right in front of me.

"What is wrong with both of you?!" I stared at both of them, almost of the verge of tears.

"Hazel...I'm so sorry..." Leo started to say, but I didn't care. I only had one question.

"Who started the fight?"

They just looked at each other. "WHO?!" I started to get angry.

"I did." Frank looked at the ground. I finally couldn't hold it in anymore. I started to cry.

"Why Frank? You've never been like this."

He looked at me. "I thought you were going to choose Leo instead of me."

"So your best solution was to go and attack him?"

"I'm sorry..." He didn't finish whatever he was going to say.

"You know, I came out here to go and talk to you guys and then I _was_ going to choose." My voice broke.

Leo finally spoke up. "You were?"

I nodded. "Yes. But now..." More tears came down. "...now I _really_ don't know who to choose."

They both had sad looks on their faces.

I ran back to the cabin and locked the door. I fell on my bed, crying.

_They would never do that. Frank is so nice and sweet and Leo...I don't even have anything to say about him now. They are not the same. What happened to them. Is Frank really that scared? I would never think that Frank would do this. Maybe I should choose Leo. _

_Sure, he did shot fire at Frank...WHICH IS ANOTHER REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T CHOOSE HIM! They are making this harder and harder each second._

I laid my head on my pillow and closed my eyes.

_Maybe Venus will actually talk to me this time._

* * *

**_Frank POV'S:_**

What was I doing?!

Now Hazel must really hate me now. And before I thought she wasn't going to choose me for Leo.

Now she probably choose Leo without second thoughts about me. What's wrong with me? Why did I do that?

I guess I'm really jealous. But that's no reason for me to have done at to Leo.

BUT HE SHOT FIRE AT ME! If I hadn't given my life line to Hazel, I wouldn't be alive.

Maybe I should go and talk to her. Maybe then she wouldn't be so stressed about choosing and what just happened.

* * *

_**Leo POV'S:**_

What's wrong with me. Why did I do that to Frank? That's not like me.

But, then what Frank did...he would never do that either.

What was he thinking? 'Oh, I'm just to big and jealous about Hazel choosing Leo so I'll go and punch him in the gut. There, maybe Hazel will choose my because I almost killed him so she will see how mean I am and will choose me automatically!'

That sounds like Frank.

But that's not what I would do. I think Hazel should think about it for as long as she needs to.

I still feel guilty for just asking her to choose. But Frank had talked to me and said that he can't live that this.

_Oh but you can live with almost killing me! Yeah, thanks Frank!_

Maybe I should go and talk to her. Tell her sorry. Tell her that she can take all the time she needs. I wouldn't want to rush her.

So I start to go to go to the Hades cabin...when I see Frank enter.

_Man! Not only am I slow at running, but now I'm just slow period. That's something to be proud of!_

Oh well, I'll just talk to her later.

* * *

**_Hazel POV'S:_**

_I open to see the pink room again._

_YES!_

_I see Venus again too._

_THANK THE GODS!_

_"Hello Hazel."_

_I almost cry with relief. "Did you just see what happened with Frank and Leo?" I take a seat._

_"Of course. I made act like that." She takes a sip of tea._

_WAIT...WHAT!_

_"You _made_ them act like that." She nods her head. _

_"Why?! You just made it even harder to choose now. I thought you were suppose to _help_ me choose, not make it harder!"_

_She smiles, and suddenly, I don't like it anymore. "Oh Hazel, but then it wouldn't be intresting! All stories-I mean, situations, need some _drama_. Then, I woudn't be a love goddess."_

_I was about to punch this woman in the nose._

_"But Venus...who am I suppose to choose? I love them both, but what they did really did make it harder for me to choose. Do you have any advice for me now? Please."_

_"But you didn't follow my instructions. I said go and talk to them and _then_ I would give you advice."_

_Anger was boiling inside so much, I think _my_ arms are going to catch fire. "But you _made_ them act like that, making me not able to!"_

_"Well, I can tell you this much, when you wake up...be prepared for something that will change everything."_

_She started to dissapear._

_"But what are you talking about? Venus!"_

_But it was darkness yet again._

* * *

**How was it? Was it better than the first chapter?**

**I don't know. **

**Sorry. They are all OCC. But I couldn't really think.**

**If you want to find out what Venus was talking about, all you have to do is type who you think Hazel should be with and what you think about the chapter or story in the box that is provided on the bottom!**

**Special thanks to DemigodGleek.**

**Reviews are always awsome!**

**Thx ur awsome! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Here is chapter three! Thanks for all reviews.**

**Aye PJ was herrrrrre : I will put more Frazel. Even thought I ship Lazel, I support Frazel lovers too. I did ship them at one point but then started to ship Lazel, but I still like Frazel. I hope you like the Frazel in this chapter. I was even going to do Frazel in this chapter anyways. LoL**

**Reviews are always awsome.**

**Thx ur awsome! :)**

* * *

_**Hazel POV'S:**_

I wake up again, really made a Venus.

I put my pillow over my head.

_Why is it girls that always have to go through drama?_

And what was she talking about? '_...be prepared for something that will change everything.'_

I heard a _snap _at the bottom of my bed. I looked over the edge to find a ruby, the size of an apple.

I guess I'm nervous about what Venus said. I quickly picked them up and put them on my nightstand, hoping I wouldn't summon more.

There was a knock at my door.

"Yeah?"

"Its Frank."

Frank? What was he doing here?

I was still mad at him for what he did to Leo earlier. But it wouldn't hurt to see him.

"Come in."

He can as cute as always. He smiled sheeply at me.

"Hey. Are you still made about what happened earlier?" He took a seat on Nico's bed so he was right across from me.

"Yeah, a little."

"I'm really sorry Hazel. I don't know why I did that. I just _did_ it."

I took his hand. "It's OK. I know you didn't mean to." Remembering what Venus said about making them act like that.

He smiled. "Thanks."

"So..." He driffted off.

I looked at him. "So...what?"

He looked at the floor. "Did you choose yet?"

I blinked a couple of times. After what they did and what Venus said, I was confused as ever.

"No. Sorry." He frowned.

"It's OK. I figured that's what you would say."

I started to feel guilty.

"I'm not going to choose Leo automatically because of what you did. But that doesn't mean that I'll choose you either. I just need to really think about it, OK?"

He looked at me with sad eyes. "OK."

"Hazel..."

He started to lean in, but I didn't know what he was going to do until her did.

He leaned in until our lips touched.

But this wasn't any kiss that we did when we were dating or like the first kiss we had in Alaska. This was something else. There was this...thing that I can't explain that happened when we kissed. It felt like a _real_ kiss. Something you only feel when you really found your true love. But when he depended the kiss, there was this pain in my stomach.

I pulled away, hugging my stomach.

Frank looked worried.

"Hazel, you OK?" He lightly touched me arm.

"N-no. There s-some pain in my stomach." The pain increased and I fell to the floor.

"Hazel!" Frank got up and was on his knees. "Are you OK?"

But it hurt so much, I couldn't say anything.

All of a sudden, the ground started to shake. An earthquake?

No, this wasn't an earthquake. This was something different.

It started to get bigger and bigger to where objects was coming of the nightstand and shelves.

"Hazel, we have to get out of here! Come on!" He grabbed my arm, but before he could do anything else, I fell again, and everything turned pitch black.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in my cabin anymore.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes, and looked at my surroundings. As I put my hand on the floor, I felt rock.

I was in a cave.

And as my eyes adjusted to the light around me, I was in awe.

Dimonds. Rubies. Sapphire's. Any gem, you name it. The cave was surrounded by them.

"Where am I?" I said to really nobody.

"You still don't know Hazel?" A voice came from the shadows.

I started to get scared. "Who's there?"

And I wasn't scared anymore when I saw who it was.

"Hello Hazel." It was Venus again.

Anger was boiling inside of me know.

"What are you doing here?" My voice was bitter.

"Now Hazel, is that anyway to talk to a goddess.?" She picked up a dimond.

"Sorry. Do you know where I am?" I started to walk to her.

"This is the _maledixit spelunca_."

"The _cursed cave_?" I looked at her with a confused look.

"Yes. Do you know why it's called that now?"

My confused look was changed to curiosity. "What do you mean _now_?"

She smiled with that smile I liked at first.

"It's called _madedixit spelunca _because of you."

I pick up a ruby. "How is it because of me?"

"Look closer at the ruby you have in your hand Hazel." She pointed to the ruby in my hand.

I put the ruby closer to my face and looked at it more closely. As I looked at it with the little light that was around me, I could see something in the ruby.

It was Frank! There was Frank, just in the ruby. But as I looked closer, he was looking at something I couldn't see. As he turned the other was, I saw that it was...me? It was me, on the floor, unconscious.

I finally understood what was going on.

"This is the ruby I put on my nightstand."

Venus nodded her head.

"So, these gems are the ones that I had summoned over time?" Again, she nodded.

"What are they all doing in here? And if they weren't here before, why are they here now."

"Because it's gone."

I looked at her carefully.

"What's gone?"

"You'll see. Until the next heart-break Hazel Levesque."

She started to faid into the darkness of the cave.

I ran after her. "Wait! Answer my questions! Venus!"

But it was darkness yet again.

* * *

I felt someone shaking my shoulders violently.

"Hazel! Hazel, wake up!"

I open my eyes slowly, and taking in my surroundings.

I was back in my cabin, with Frank next to me.

"W-what happened?" I sat up.

"You fell to the ground when you said your stomach hurt, and when the earthquake started, you feel unconscious. I was really worried. Are you OK?" He helped me up to my feet.

"Yeah." And I wasn't just saying that.

I felt different. Like all this pressure that was on me was suddenly gone. Just like that. Something was defiantly different.

"You sure your OK?" Frank looked worried, and I laughed in the inside.

"I'm fine Frank." I smiled at him.

"Hazel, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

He sat on the edge of my bed. "When we kissed earlier, did you feel anything?"

I sat next to him, a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"When we kissed, I felt something I can't really explain. I felt so good. Almost as if...like something was telling me that we belonged together. And I'm not just saying this!" He said the last line fast. "I mean it. Did you feel...anything?"

I looked at the floor. I _did_ feel it. I did feel the same feeling Frank felt. But it didn't feel like we _belonged_ together. I still don't know who to choose.

I took a quick glance at my nightstand, and noticed that the ruby was gone.

_Where did it go?_

I got on my hands and started to look for it. Frank got up. "Hazel, what are you doing?"

I checked under my bed and it wasn't there. _Where was it?_

Then I froze, remembering something Venus had said to me the time I saw her the second time in my dreams.

_'...be prepared for something that will change everything.'_

The ruby gone...

I shot straight up and almost cried.

"Hazel, what's wrong? What were you looking for?" He came closer.

I looked at him with a big smile.

"It's gone."

He looked at me weird. "What's gone."

"The curse! My curse! It's gone!" I hugged him.

"What?! How?"

"The first time my dad visited me, he told me that a descendent of Neptune would one day break my curse. And remember at your grandma's, you told us that you were related to Percy..."

I didn't need to finish, because he finally understood.

"You're saying that when I kissed you...that your...that you don't have your.." He looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

I smiled a little wider. "Yeah." He smiled back and hugged me a little tighter.

After we hugged for a minuet, he let go and walked away from me.

"What?"

His face was sad again. "So...who are you going to choose?"

My happy face was full of sadness like his. Who was I going to choose? Frank broke my curse and all, but then there was a couple of times during the war when Leo had saved my life and given me such nice things over the time.

That stress was back to me again.

Frank walked to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want to put all this stress on you after what just happened and, well, after _everything_ that has happened. But this is tearing me apart Hazel, you have to choose."

And with that, he left, with me standing there.

Who was I going to choose now?

* * *

**There you guys have it!**

**WOW! Who is Hazel going to choose now? She has a lot to think about.**

**Sorry if you thought I went to fast. I need to work on that. And for any grammer mistakes, sorry for that too. I'm really bad at grammer.**

**If you want to tell me who you think she should be with, just tell me in the reivew.**

**I will need at least 5 reviews to do the next chapter.**

**Was it good? I hope so. I liked this a little more than the others. Lots of Frazel. Next chapter will be Lazel.**

**Reviews are always awsome!**

**Thx Ur Awsome! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner than I usually do. I've been stuck on ideas. A big thank you to _VV the wise girl _for helping me write this chapter! :D**

**Thank's for all reviews! **

**All reviews are awsome!**

**Thx ur awsome! :)**

* * *

_**Leo POV'S:**_

As soon as I see Frank walk out of Hazel's cabin, I see this as a golden opportunity to go and talk to Hazel.

I need to tell her how sorry I was to do that to Frank. I still have no idea why I did that. Something just made me do it...

But I can't think about that. I'll just tell her.

I wait a couple minuets after Frank to go up to her door and knock.

"Who is it?"

"It's Leo." It was silent for a couple of seconds, but then she opens the door.

Her eyes were all red and puffy, like she had cried. She kept on wiping her eyes with the back of her. But there was something about her that was different.

I start to worry. "Hazel, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She didn't answer. She wouldn't look at me.

"Come on Hazel," I point to her bed, "Can I come in?" She finally looks at me with sad eyes, but then says, "Sure."

I walk in and sit at the edge of her bed. I pat next to me, smiling, gesturing her to sit too. Still frowning, she sits down.

"So," I start, "Hazel, there seems something about different about you? Did you get a new hair cut or something?" I had no idea what I was saying really, but there was something different about her, and I had no idea what. I really wanted to know.

"My curse is gone." She said it like saying 'My dog just died.'

I shot up imedently. "Hazel, that great! You must be really happy!" But she didn't even blink. I relax a little before remembering that Frank was in here before.

"How is your curse gone?" I sit down again. Hazel puts her hands to ger face and starts to cry again.

_Oh great._ What am I suppose to do? Girls crying. No idea. So, I wing it and just pull her into a hug.

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me." Well, this is awkward. _Why did I come in here in the first place?_

_Oh, right._ To tell her about the fight with Frank. Might as well tell her now.

"So, Hazel, I can in here to tell you that I'm sorry for what I did to Frank. I don't know what happened. It was like some-"

"It's ok. I know it wasn't your fault." Hazel finally said something, making me feel better.

"Ok. So, _how is_ your curse gone Hazel?"

"Frank." She said that as if it explained everything.

"Right. Frank was in here not to long ago. I saw him. What about him?" She got up and started pacing, before sitting down on Nico's bed. She took a deap breath.

"When I was still living in New Orléans, Pluto had visited me befor I left for Alaska and he told me that a descendent of Neptune would some day break my curse. And-"

"And Frank is descendent of Neptune?" I finished her sentence. She nodded before crying again.

"So, if your curse is gone, why are you crying? You should be happy. Right?"

"But after my curse was gone...Frank had asked me who I was going to choose." She closed her eyes.

Suddenly, I was very angry. Frank, asked Hazel that stupid question after the one thing that had haunted her FOREVER is gone! That guy has some nerve. After I'm done talking to Hazel, I'm going to go and show Frank that I'm not just some repair boy.

But I can't think about that now. I have to make Hazel feel better.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Hazel. I was also going to tell you that you don't have to hurry into choosing. It's your decision, and I'll be happy no matter what you choose." I smile at her, hoping it makes her better.

Hazel looks at me, the tears finally stopping.

She has a small smile. "Really? Even if I choose Frank?" I nod.

"As long as your happy Hazel, I'll be happy too." She smiles back and hugs me.

"Thank you Leo. You actually made it easier now." I pull away.

"Really?" She takes my hand.

"Yeah."

"But," I didn't want to say it, but I can't help myself, "Who is it?"

She frowns again, and looks down. "I don't know."

She gets up and walks toward the door. "I can't do it anymore."

I get up, really worried. "Hazel? What's wrong?" I walk to her.

"I can't choose. I can't. I JUST CAN'T!" She starts screaming.

I make her look at me. "You don't have to Hazel. You don't have to choose either one of us if you don't want to. It's YOUR decision. Nobody else's."

But she takes off, going towards the forest.

"Hazel!" I start to run after her, but she's long gone.

* * *

_**Hazel POV'S:**_

I can't handle it anymore. This is all too much.

I'm mad at Frank. But also mad at Leo. Why? Well, Frank, for asking me over and over. And then Leo, for telling me that I don't have to choose when Frank will get mad if I don't.

I have no idea where I'm going. I just need to get away. Get away from everybody. Frank, Leo, everybody. It's all too much. It's making me go insane!

I stop when I see the most beautiful scene in my life.

It was a beach. The sand was as white as clouds and the water was an astonishing blue. The sun made the water sparkle, and it was as if it wanted to go into the water. I kneel down and touch the sand. It was so soft. The wind was blowing right on my face, making me really relaxed. I sit down, and close my eyes.

Why can't it be like this always? Always being peaceful and relaxed. To feel like this all the time. But nope. I can't now. Frank is making me choose and I don't want to.

Should I do what Leo told me? Maybe I shouldn't choose. Or maybe if I keep on ignoring the question, Frank will forget about it.

But how could he? He told me he loved me and that he really wants me to choose.

Maybe I should choose Leo. He came up to me and told me that he didn't even care who I choose. That even if I choose Frank, he would still be happy for me. And that he was there for me, even when everyone knew how he feels uncomfortable when people cry. Especially girls. He was so sweet, so honest...maybe I should choose him.

But Frank is always so nice to me. When I came into camp, he welcomed me with open arms. Made me feel welcome. And even when people would tease me and make me feel like when I was in my elementary school in New Orléans, he would always support me. Always have my back.

They are all good reasons of who I should choose.

I get up, and brush the sand off me. I start to walk towards camp. I've made up my mind.

I now know who I'm going to choose. I break into a run with a big smile on my face, finally going to be with the one I love.

But something makes me stop and start to panic.

_Fire._

* * *

**Hope you guys like this one!**

**Not my best, and I think I could have done better. It's really short. But I promise I'll do better in the next chapter.**

**My Leo POV was not as good as my others, and sorry if you thought he was OOC. Like I said, I'm stuck on ideas and is kind of in a writing funk.**

**5 more reviews for the next chapter!**

**All reviews are awsome! **

**Thx ur awsome! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there people who I don't know!**

**Here is chapter 5!**

**I've got a lot of people saying that Hazel should be with Leo. I'm still thinking about that because I also know that there are a lot of Frazel shippers.**

**Thank you to _dinosonzii_ for helping me with chapter. And a big thank you again to _VV the wise girl_.**

**So, enough author notes...LETS GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

_**Hazel POV's:**_

_Fire?_

How did a fire start in camp?

Leo! There's no other explanation! Why would Leo start a fire?

And if it's already spread into the forest...that means that it will start a wild-fire!

I put my hand in my pocket and feel Frank's piece of wood. _Oh no._

I start to run to beach again. There might be a way to get back to camp. Maybe there's a way around so that I can get to camp without getting close to the fire.

But I run to fast. I trip over a tree root and fall flat on the ground.

I yelp in pain and I look at my ankle. _Is it suppose to be pointing that way? _Man! I twisted my ankle! Now how am I suppose to get out of the fire?

I try to get up, but it just makes the pain even worse. The pain increases and spreads. I fall to the ground again.

Still in panic mode, I look back to where I saw the fire. It's now 10 feet closer than it was before! _Why did I look back?_

I try to get up again, but it just makes my ankle worse than it already is.

I pull out Frank's life line. "No. I'm not going to let even get close to the fire."

Once again, with all my strength, I try to get up. I'm finally able to stand up, but the pain was worse than fighting a monster. I lean against a tree and start to walk. But it was more like limping.

I barely walked 5 feet before falling again.

I don't even try to get up. I know that I will just end up falling again.

I close my eyes. "I'm sorry Frank. I'm sorry Leo. I'm sorry." I keep on saying that, over and over.

When I open my eyes, I wished that I had.

The fire was surrounding me. The heat was so intense, that it hurt. The smoke was really thick. I started to cough because of how hard it was to breathe, and it hurt my ankle every time I coughed.

I laid back down and closed my eyes once again, with the only think remembering of the heat closing in.

* * *

**Yes...I'm evil. ****Sometimes I'm naturally good at it. :D**

**Sorry about the cliff hanger and for the chapter being really short and how it's not that good. I'm having writers block. The worse kind. It might be a while before the next chapter will be up. :'(**

**I will try to have it up in a couple of days.**

**All reviews are awsome! **

**Thx ur awsome! :)**


	6. The Dreaded Authors Note

**Yes, yes. You guys are going to hate me.**

**It's the one thing people never want in the middle of the story. Especially when I left a cliff hanger at the last chapter.**

_**IT'S THE DREADED AUTHORS NOTE!**_

**Ok, here's the problem: I've had trouble knowing what to do next in this story.**

**If you go to my profile, at the top of my profile, there is a poll, and that poll is what should happen next in this story. Vote, and what ever wins, that will be the next chapter and hopefully the last. I'm not sure if it will be the last one, but, I guess we'll have to wait and see.**

**So review of what I just said:**

**1.) Go to my profile and vote **

**2.) The one with the first 15 votes wins**

**3.) And the next chapter should be up the next day after the winner is chosen**

**So, again, sorry for the authors note. Everyone hates them. Even I hate mine, but I just had to do it.**

**Can't wait to see who wins!**

**Thx ur awsome! :)**

**_SomeAwsomePerson_**

* * *

***Update* 4/29/13**

**Well, right now, it's been like what, a couple of weeks since I'n posted the poll about the next chapter for 'Who do I choose' and I only have 6 for one, 5 for another, and 1 for the last. If four more people choose the one that has 6 votes, then I will do that one for the next chapter. But, if I don't get enough votes in the next week or two, or if people start to complain (and a couple have) then I have an idea that I will do. But please vote, people are waiting! **

**Thank you once again! **

**_SomeAwesomePerson_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there some person that's reading this!**

**Sorry for not updating in a while! The story has been on hold for a while because I haven't had any idea for what to happen next; that's why I posted the poll on my profile! But, I only had 6 for one, and it was taking WAY to long. So, I came up with an idea, and this is what I was thinking. But there is a couple of people I would like to thank before:**

**VV the wise girl**

**Melovetacos**

**They helped me come up with the ideas and without them, I wouldn't be able to finish for a while. So, a big, warm thank you for both.**

**Also, I know that this story has been in first person, but I don't really like first person that much, (sorry for people that like first person) and I think I'm better at third person, so this chapter,( and probably the next) will be in third person. I don't have anything else to say whether than: sorry again for the delay and I hope you like this chapter. And that this a long one so that's another reason why it took me a while to update as well.**

**WARNING: Major Lazel in this chapter! Fair warning; don't say I didn't warn you!**

**So, without further o-do, I present: Chapter 8 of 'Who Do I Choose': What now?**

* * *

_**Leo's POV:**_

This was all his fault.

Well, not totally. He didn't mean to start the fire, but what could he do? It was all Frank's fault.

See, it started like this: After Hazel had run away from the talk with Leo, he decided that she just need some time alone, so he headed towards Cabin 9 to go and hang out with his brothers and sisters. Maybe go and invent another brilliant invention by Leo Valdez.

Along the way, Frank came marching over, scowling, and knocking over Leo with a simple shove. Leo, furious, got up and just ignored Frank. He didn't need to deal with him; not now. Not with Hazel the way she is. She wouldn't want them getting into another fight.

"What's wrong, Valdez?! To chicken to fight?!" Frank yelled.

He stopped dead in his tracks. "I'm not chicken!"

Frank scowled even more, it turning into a growl. "THEN FIGHT ME!"

"No! I'm not going to fight you!" Leo was going to stop right there, but he couldn't help it. "I'm not a stupid Roman like you!" He regretted it immediately.

Frank broke into a run, knocking the wind right at he hit the ground. "What did you call me?!"

Leo tried to move, but his weight was too much for him. "You heard me! But I'm not going to fight you. Hazel doesn't need any more of us fighting!" He added the last part real quick. Frank's expression softened.

"Don't you see? Hazel hates this! She doesn't want to choose either of us because we keep on asking her," Leo said.

After what felt like forever, Frank got off of Leo, and Leo put him hand to his shoulder, where he had put the most pressure on. He slowly got up, still staring at him.

"Why don't you see it? You out of all people should see it; Hazel really doesn't want to choose." Frank didn't make eye contact.

"But why? Why can't she just can't she choose...choose me," Frank said so quite, Leo barely heard him.

"Maybe because you keep on asking her." Leo didn't mean to say it, but it just slipped out, bringing back Frank's anger.

Frank bailed his fist, and charged for Leo. This time, Leo was prepared; he broke into a run, not really knowing where he was going. As long as he was as far away from Frank's rage. Leo made the mistake of looking behind his shoulder, and saw that Frank was only a few feet away, noticing him already changing into some animal that could kill him faster than Leo could blink. As he turned his attention back to the road ahead, he saw that he had run into the woods. Leo smiled, knowing that he couldn't easily lose Frank. He looked for the perfect time so when he saw the widest tree, and took a fast turn, almost knocking him off his feet. He put his hand on the side of the tree, and kept on running as fast as he could. Painting, he stopped for a moment, his smile returning as he saw that there wasn't a sign of Frank in sight. He put his hand on his knees, still trying to catch his breath. After a few minuets of pure silence, Leo started to walk back to camp. As he took his first few steps, he heard a growling noise, and froze. As he turned, he saw the biggest bear he ever saw in his life.

"Now Frank, you don't need to do this. Just stop, this is going to lead know where," Leo said, slowly backing away.

The entire forest shook as Frank roared and charged towards him. "I didn't want to do this..."

Right before Frank could reach him, Leo burst into flames.

Frank staggered, falling on his back. Frank had already turned back into human form, and the look on his face was of pure terror. Leo, feeling bad, died down the flames.

"I warned you dude."

Frank got up. "I didn't know that you would freaking bust into flames...and I was a couple of feet away from you too!" Frank nearly shouted.

Leo just looked at him. "Well what the hell was I suppose to do! You were freaking attacking me!"

But Frank didn't say anything, he was looking at what was happening behind Leo. "What?" Leo turned around and almost burst with guilt.

He had started a wild-fire.

The fire was spreading so fast, he couldn't keep up with where it was going.

Frank grabbed his bad shoulder, making him face him. "What the hell did you do?!" Leo shoved him off.

"ME? I'm not the one that was attacking people random, making them start," he gestured towards the forest, "a freaking wild-fire!"

As soon as he said the last word, Frank broke into a run...running the opposite way of the fire.

"Oh no you don't," Leo mumbled under his breath as he followed him. He didn't want to follow him, but he had been part of why it had started, he had to help put it out, no matter how much he hated it. He could hear the crackling of the fire against all the trees, spreading faster and faster by the minuet. Who knows how many angry nymphs complaints he would get after this was all settled out. And the campers...

He had to put out this fire as soon as possible; he couldn't afford more people to get hurt because of his 'gift.' After all the running he had gone through today, he could barely keep up with Frank, but he kept on running.

He finally had caught up with Frank. "What are you doing?" He stepped so he was in front of him.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. But..." he looked back behind him to where the fire was, "I can't die."

Leo softened a little. "You'll be fine. I'm here, and Hazel-" He cut off, remembering something that will make the situation worse than it is. "-Hazel ran into the forest when I had talked to her. What if she's still in here? And the fire is spreading fast!"

Frank's scared face was now full of pure panic and fear. "We need to find her and put out the fire!"

Leo smiled a little bit. "You could have said that a few minuets ago?" He smirked a little and ran back to where the fire was. As they were running, Leo kept on thinking about Hazel. She had run off into the woods, and he fire was spreading towards to where she was. Either she had come out before the fire had even started, or she was still in the woods, and freaking out. Once they were only a few feet away from the fire, Leo could already feel the heat growing with each second.

"I can't go in there," Frank said.

"Well no duh," Leo said, then an idea forming. "But I can!"

"Well yeah, your fire prof. I, however, can die because of it."

"Hey, didn't Percy say that you were a descendent of Poseidon?"

"Neptune," Frank corrected. "Potato tomato," Leo said, "point is, have you ever tried using water powers or something?"

Frank shrugged. "I've never tried."

"Well, you're going to try today."

After being at camp, Leo had discovered a little lake just past the woods. Leo grabbed Frank by the arm, and tried to lead him around the fire as carefull as he could. He could feel Frank trying to push him away, but Leo had an iron grip. Sure enough, there was a lake standing right in front of him. He pushed Frank in front of the water.

"Now do some water power-whatever thingy. I don't know what you call it, just try to do something that will make the fire go away," Leo said.

Frank opened his mouth to protest, but Leo made a face. "Now!" He shut right up.

Leo started to head towards the forest. "I'm going to try to stop the fire as much as I can!" As soon as Frank saw him head the other way, he was right on him.

"Oh no," Frank said while stepping in front of him, "you're not getting away that fast."

"What do you think I'm going to do? Leave you alone and let the fire burn?"

"Yes!" Leo rolled his eyes.

"Your being stupid. Just let me go, I'm going to try to calm the fire." He began to walk, but Frank pushed him back before he could take no more than a few steps.

"What did you call me?"

Leo opened his mouth, but that's when he heard something move in the woods. Apparently, Frank had heard it too, and turned around to see what it was. Leo started to get a feeling that someone was in the woods.

"Leo," Frank started, "didn't you say that Hazel had walked into the woods earlier?" He looked at him with wide eyes, before they both broke into a run into the wild-fire.

When they had gotten into the fire, they already had trouble breathing. The smoke was too thick and was barely any oxygen to breath! Leo heard Frank start to cough like crazy, and Leo the same but not as bad. The fire was probably freaking Frank out, but when he looked at him, he had a serious face on him with a mixture of fear. Leo wasn't so sure why he was acting like that because if he knew Frank, he wouldn't be this calm. He looked like he was losing energy by the second. When they would run, Leo was surprised to see him far back, and Leo would have to slow down to wait for him. The heat of the fire wasn't really affecting Leo because of his "gift" but, still along with it, he had a hard time breathing.

"Do you remember where you had seen Hazel?" Frank said.

Leo looked around, but everything looked the same; same trees and same ground, you couldn't really tell which is which. He shook his head.

"Everything looks the same."

Leo heard a faint growl, and had a pretty good guess on who's it was. Leo really wasn't in the mood for yelling, especially because Frank could die in this fire, but there really wasn't a choice.

"HAZEL!" Leo started yelling at the top of his lungs. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Frank joined in. Soon, they were both running around, while Leo used as much as he could to calm down the fire to where it wouldn't turn Frank into Canadian bacon, and yelled for Hazel. Leo knew that there wouldn't be an answer, and he could already feel tears forming in his eyes. He wasn't going to lose Hazel. She had died and had a second chance at life and he wasn't going to let her die because of him; not after what happened with his mom. He was just hoping that she had walked out of the forest before and that's why she wasn't responding; that was the little hope inside that kept him calling. But it all went away, to see her right before him.

"Oh my gods..."

Hazel was on the forest floor, surrounded my fire. She laid unconscious, and could see that she was holding something in her hands but couldn't make it out. Frank soon saw and looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Hazel!" She didn't even flinch.

Leo sprinted towards her, and of course the fire ignoring him. Once he reached her, he picked her up in his arms, and motioned Frank to follow him. Soon, they were running as fast as they could, and as fast as Leo could with Hazel in his arms, and were out of the woods in 3 minuets flat. While Frank was catching his breath, Leo gently set Hazel on the ground. She was covered with dirt and had soot all over her face, and even then she still looked gorgeous. He noticed something was in her hand, and figured that it must have been what he had seen when he looked at her in the fire. The color drained from his face as he saw that it was Frank's life line, still wrapped in the tiny piece of cloth. Leo grabbed the stick, and then understood why Frank was acting the way he did in the woods; the stick was really hot! And probably could have burnt at any moment while they were in there. If it weren't for Hazel protecting it while she was in there, it might have caught fire. He looked behind him to see Frank standing there in shock as well.

"That's my stick..."

"Yeah, thanks to Hazel. If she hadn't been holding it, it might have caught fire," Leo said while handing it to Frank.

"Come on," Frank said as he started to pick up Hazel, "we need to bring her to the infirmary for her to recover."

And with that, they headed towards camp.

So see, that's what happened and why Leo was holding Hazel's hand in the infirmary. Frank had gone off the tell Chiron about the fire and help put it out as well. Leo was, again, shocked that Frank wasn't mad or upset or even the tiniest bit worried when he didn't mind Leo staying with Hazel.

Leo grabbed the wet cloth that was on the night stand and wiped the rest of the dirt and soot off her face. He slowly pulled away, and smiled a little. Hazel was so beautiful. Even when she was in the forest, for some reason, he could see in some way that made her beautiful. Maybe it was the way she looked peaceful or how the glow of the fire reflected off her gentely...STOP VALDEZ! She was in danger and almost died!

He shook his head on put the cloth down with a great sigh. He would never be able to get Hazel. Of course he would be heartbroken if she choose Frank, but she was happy, and he would too. All this was giving him a head ach and he closed his eyes.

Darkness.

You know, sometimes the dark isn't so bad. It made him calm. And maybe Hazel too. Maybe she's having a dream right now, and it's not some demigod nightmare but a sweet dream.

His eyes flung open as he heard Hazel started to wake up. He didn't even realize that he had stood up. He walked to the chair he was sitting on and took her hand again. He didn't even know why, and really hoped that Frank wouldn't come in the room, but he really didn't care. Funny how he felt like...Hazel was ment to be with him. It may sound cheesy, but the way he held her hand, he didn't feel weird about it. He liked how her hand fit perfectly in his, like it was ment to be. Now he realized why Sammy liked Hazel so much.

She slowly opened her eyes and adjusted to the dim light of the room.

"Hey there sleepy head."

Hazel tried to sit up, and black spots danced across her eyes and he fell back into the bed. Hazel realized that Leo was holding her hand, and hoped the she didn't blush that much.

"Don't sit up to quick, you really hurt your head back there."

"W-what happened?"

"Me and Frank found you in the woods unconscious so we carried you back to camp."

"Oh..." Hazel drifted off, but her eyes widened at a sudden thought. "Frank's stick! Where is it?!" She shot out of bed, only to almost black out completely.

"Hazel!" Leo caught her just in time and laid her back against the bed. "What did I say? Be carefull." Hazel could hear the playful and seriousness in his voice.

"Sorry."

"Sorry?" Leo repeated. "Why are you sorry, it's me who should be sorry. If it weren't for me you wouldn't be in this mess."

As Leo said this, Hazel looked over her to see how much damaged had been done, and thankfully it wasn't that bad. She had a deep cut on her leg and was bruised all over. Guessing by what Leo said and why her head was hurting so much that she either hit her head or it got a cut or something. Her throat hurt but she didn't really know why. In fact, she didn't even remember what had happened. She just remembered running out of the Hades/Pluto cabin into the woods, and some bright light. She doesn't remember anything after that.

"Leo?" He stopped talking.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like," she continued, "what happened? I don't remember anything that happened after I ran out of my cabin."

Leo looked confused. "Really? Nothing after that?"

She just shook her head. "No, not a thing."

Leo leaned back against the chair and sighed. After that, Leo started explaining what happened after Hazel had left. He told her about how Frank had attacked him and what happened in the fight. He told her about how they kept on fighting to where they ended up in the forest and how the fire started. How they found Hazel and how they brought her to camp. Hazel's eyes got bigger with every word. After Leo finished, she couldn't believe what she had heard. Frank...

"So, that's what happened," Leo finished. Leo saw that Hazel looked a pale and took her hand once again.

"Hazel? What's wrong?" Hazel didn't respond. She couldn't believe that this would have happened. Frank had started the fight, making Leo use his powers, and that's what started the fire. _I guess I was right about the fire_, she thought as some memories started to come back. She slightly looked and saw that Leo had taken her hand, just like Frank had done when she had a flash back on their quest.

"I can't believe Frank would do this...why has he been acting up so much lately?"

Leo frowned. "Sadly, I can't answer that one, Haze." She slightly smiled at the nick name.

"Where's Frank now?" Hazel asked after realizing that he wasn't here.

"He went to go help and put out the fire and tell Chiron and the others."

Hazel sighed and laid back down. She just couldn't believe it. Was it Venus making Frank act like this just like before? Was it Leo and Frank? Why was she doing this? Doesn't she realize that she's ment to be with Frank? Or, isn't she?

She squeezed Leo's hand. "Thank you Leo."

Leo looked at her. "For what?"

She smiled. "Just for being here." She slowly sat up so her head wouldn't hurt as she came up and kissed Leo on the cheek. Leo's eyes widened and a little patch of hair caught fire as she pulled away. Leo yelled and patted out the flames, making Hazel laugh. He started blushing like crazy and had a goofy grin across his face.

"Any thing for you, Hazel." He let go of hand, and got up and started to head towards the door.

"Get some rest, we'll talk later." She nodded, still smiling. As Leo reached the door step, he stopped, and ran to Hazel and pecked her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush like crazy and him laughing this time.

"Thank you too Hazel," and he jogged out of the room.

For some reason, Hazel didn't feel weird or anything about the kiss. She didn't feel guilty or sorry, she felt really happy. She had little butterfly's and couldn't stop smiling. She didn't really know why, but maybe that's how Leo made her feel. When he told her, she could tell that he was trying to make it sound not as bad, and that made her smile. How he comfort her...sometimes you can't even explain it. When he held her hand, it wasn't like when Frank held her hand, it was better. She had no idea how she had the courage to kiss him; maybe it was just because of how he was making her feel. He wasn't asking her over and over on who she was going to choose and when, in fact, he was doing the complete opposite. He didn't even care who she choose, and that made her feel a lot better. And as much as she doesn't want to admit it, she actually liked it when Leo kissed her. Even if it was just a little peck on the cheek, for her, it ment much more. Hazel closed her eyes and laid back down.

And with that, Hazel fell asleep feeling better than she had in days.

* * *

Just as she expected, she had another dream with Venus.

But this time, she didn't have blonde, curly hair. She had long wavy brown hair that went all the way down to her waist, and had strips of gold in them. She wasn't wearing the same thing either. She had a long, elegant red and black dress on. It had bright red sparkles all along the ends and grey flowers across the top. Her shoes made her 4 inches taller than she is and was a blood red. Hazel could barely recognize her.

"...Venus? Is that you?" The beautiful women nodded.

Hazel sat down. "I couldn't even recognize you. How...?"

She smiled. "I can change to look how ever I want to look dear."

"Oh..." That didn't really clear things up, but she just shrugged it off.

"So, has anything _interesting_ happened lately?"

Hazel was debating whether on telling Venus about the whole 'Frank and Leo fight and me almost dying' story, but maybe she could help her. She opened her mouth, but closed it right up as another thought occurred: what if Venus made then act the way they did?

"Well," she started, "there was a little accident with Frank, Leo and I, but nothing really." She started to twirl her hair while Venus just smiled even more.

"Well, of course something happened with you and Frank and Leo, I made Frank act like that."

Hazel shot out of her seat. "What!?"

Venus sipped her tea and took a bite out of her sandwich like she had all the time in the world. "Oh come on Hazel, what kind of story would this be without some drama?"

"Story?" Hazel repeated.

"Um, no, situation."

"How could you? You do realize that I almost died! And Frank too! How could you?!" Hazel was yelling by this point. She just couldn't believe it. She was right; Venus was behind all of this. But why?

"Please Hazel, don't shout." She said so calm, it only made Hazel more aggravated.

She bailed her fist. "Fine," she said through gritted teeth, "but why? Frank and I almost died? Don't you realize that me and Frank are ment to be? He made my curse go away, we have been friends for so long. How could he not suppose to be with me?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What about that little scene with you and Leo?"

Hazel hesitated. "It was just a friendly kiss; it was nothing."

"But what do you think it ment to Leo?"

Hazel didn't say anything. When Leo did all the things he did...was it because he likes her? Maybe Hazel just didn't even realize it. Hazel fell back into her seat, with Venus still with that weird smile on her face.

"Hazel?" She looked up.

"Do you know now who you're going to choose?" Her smiled changed a bit; it went from the type of smile you would see on cartoon villains, to a warm, kind smile.

Hazel looked down again. Honestly, Hazel didn't know who she was going to choose. Leo and Frank were both great and wonderful guys, but sadly, she did have to choose one. She had already gone through why each were so wonderful, but after what has happened, maybe Hazel has realized who she has wanted. She slightly nods her head and sighs. She sat up straighter and saw that same warm smile on Venus, making Hazel smile as well.

"Yes, I do."

Venus finishes her tea and takes one more bit before setting down her sandwich and claps her hand together.

"That's all I needed to hear." Venus brings Hazel into a hug and pats her back. "Good doing business with you Hazel Levesque."

_And with that, everything turned pitch black for the last time._

* * *

**Ta-da!**

**Okay, well, a couple of things:**

**I know that this was a REALLY long chapter, that's one of the reasons it took me a while to update as well. ****And what did I say about Lazel? Didn't I warn you? You cant' blam me for warning you fair and square!**

**I broke my promise about updating once or twice a week, and I'm horrible for doing that, but since summer is just around the corner, I'll be able to update much more! **

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter! Its not the best because I have a slight case of writers block, but I tried!**

**Please tell me what you guys thought and I'll try to update by next weekend!**

**If you guys want to know what happens and who she chooses, then I will need 8 reviews! Yes, yes I know it's a lot, but 8 reviews for each chapter. And the more the merrier! Anyone that reviews will get a special cookie! [::]**

**All reviews are awesome! **

**Thx ur awesome! :)**


End file.
